1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench device, and more particularly to a wrench device which has a first handle and a second handle, wherein the first handle can axially rotate relative to the second handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand tools are widely used within a variety of industries, such as manufacturing, assembling or maintaining businesses. Most of the hand tools are equipped with one or two driving parts so as to provide operational specifications of one functional end or two functional ends. Among all the hand tools, the wrenches are used most commonly and frequently.
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional wrench device has an operational specification of two functional ends. The conventional wrench device has a first handle 91 and a second handle 92. The first handle 91 and the second handle 92 are pivotally connected with each other. A C-shaped buckle 93 sleeves on one end of the first handle 91 and abuts against an inner surface of the second handle 92 for preventing the first handle 91 being separating from the second handle 92 easily. The first handle 91 has a driving head 95 defined at another end thereof. The second handle 92 has an open-end wrench 94 defined at one end thereof. The first handle 91 is rotatable relative to the second handle 92, so that a user can adjust the orientation of the driving head 95 by rotating the first handle 91 relative to the second handle 92. Therefore, the crashing of the driving head, which is caused by the surrounding objects, is prevented because of the rotatable first handle 91. However, the C-shaped buckle 93 is inconvenient and difficult to disassemble from the conventional wrench device because the C-shaped buckle 93 is positioned in the second handle 92. In addition, when either the driving head 95 or the open-end wrench 94 is broken because of the carelessness of the user, the conventional wrench device remains only an operational specification of one functional end. Under such situation, the user will discard the whole conventional wrench device and buy a new one because of the lost in the functional end. As a result, the user would need to replace the conventional wrench device frequently.
In addition, the first handle 91 and the second handle 92 are easily rotated with each other when the user is using the conventional wrench device. Therefore, the user cannot use the conventional wrench device smoothly.
Thereby, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wrench device.